Hay un largo camino que recorrer antes de amar
by Dominique.Gilbert
Summary: Scorpius Malfoy y Rose Weasley tiene el legado familiar que los incita a odiase sin razón lógica. Pero eso no impedirá que el amor aparezca entre ellos.
1. Primer año

**Primer año.**

"No te hagas muy amiga de el Rosie. El abuelo Weasley no te permitiría que te casaras con un sangre pura..."

Al principio no entiendia muy bien porque me lo dijo. Pero era mi padre y tenía que tener una justa razón.

En el tren, Albus y yo nos perdimos. Había muchísima gente por los pasillos en busca de un compartimiento vacio. Al llegar casi al final del tren, encontramos un compartimiento con un chico dentro. Se encontraba mirando el paisaje que pasaba. Era rubio y con unos ojos grises perdidos en la nada misma. Estaba usando ropa muggle, unos jeans, unas zapatillas rotas y una camisa gris que parecía convinar hasta con sus ojos.

-¿Podemos senternos aquí?- pregunto Abus haciendo sobresaltar al chico- perdimos a nuestros primos en el trén.

-Claro- contesto este y apartó su baul del asiento para que podamos sentarnos- ¿Te ayudo?- me preguntó mientras yo, inutilmente, intentaba levantar mi propio baul. Ahí fue cuando lo reconocí. Estaba parado frente a mi, mirandome fijamente. Al entender que se trataba del chico del que mi padre me había advertido, busque la mirada de Al, quien se encontraba ya sentado mirando por la ventana, y no se percato de la situación.

-No- respondí secamente- puedo sola.

Él al ver mi reaccion de odio, se sentó nuevamente en su lugar mirando a mi primo.

-Soy Scorpius, Scorpius Malfoy- le dijo tendiendole la mano.

-Yo soy Albus Potter y ella- añadió señalandome- es mi prima, Rose Weasley- le devolvio el apreton de manos y preguntó, mientras yo por fin me sentaba con mi baul ya dentro del compartimiento- Dime Scorpius, ¿en que casa quieres quedar?

-Toda mi familia ha ido a Slytherin asi que supongo que yo también- respondió él con cara de pocos amigos- ¿Y tú?- preguntó.

-Siendote sincero, no lo sé- contestó mi primo undiendose en su asiento- Quiero ser un Gryffindor pero, me gustaría quedar en Slytherin.

-¡Pero que dices Al! ¡El hijo de Harry Potter! ¡En Slytherin! ¡La casa de los cobardes! No creo que quedes allí- sabía muy bien que diciendo eso lograría que ese tal Malfoy se enojara.

Me miró seriamente. Por unos segundos. Pero no tardo en expresar su defensa.

-Mira Weasley, no creo que los cobardes vayan a esa casa, por si no lo conoces, Severus Snape fue el hombre más valiente de su época y fue a Slytherin toda su vida. Y, si mal no recuerdo, Petigrew fue un Gryffindor y yo jamás he escuchado de un hombre tan cobarde como él.- quedé helada ante semejante respuesta. No me la esperaba, eso seguro. El resto del viaje no hable. Me matuve en mis pensamientos. Por su parte, Albus había charlado todo el viaje con el rubio. Al ver a mi propio primo ignorandome todo un viaje y hablando animadamente con quien acababa de humillarme, me sentí traicionada. Pero a la vez estaba feliz. Había encontrado una razón para odiar al futuro Slytherin. No iba a desperdiciarla.

Todavía faltaba poco para que terminara el viaje cuando una prefecta de Ravenclaw, que luego reconocí como mi prima Victorie, entro en el compartimiento.

-Chicos, ya deben ponerse sus túnicas, estamos llegando a... ¡Rosie!- me sobresalte. No la había reconocido con una túnica tan larga y una cola de caballo que hacía que su rubio cabello perdiera volumen.

-Victorie- salude con mi mejor sonrisa- Aquí esta Al- dije señalando a mi primo, ignorando por completo la presencia d su amigo.

-¡Al! Me alegro de verte- dijo Vic, alborotando, si era posiblle, más el cabello de mi primo- ¿Quién es tu amigo?- preguntó curiosa, señalando a un palido niño que con ojos tristes observaba la escena.

-El es Scorpius- dijo Albus alegremente.

-Un gusto Scorpius-dijo la mitad veela estrechandole la mano- Bueno, como les decía, les conviene que ya se cambien. Ah y antes de irme, Al, tu hermano te estuvo buscando. Esta en el tercer compartimiento.- luego de lo dicho se retiro con una sonrisa en el rostro.

-Mejor sera que vea lo que quiere- dijo Albus saliendo del compartimiento en busca de James. Justo lo que quería. Estar a solas con el ojigris. Él se acerco mas al lugar en donde estaba yo y poso sus ojos en mi de una forma intimidante.

-Sigues enojada, ¿Eh, Weasley?- preguntó con una sonrisa de arrogancia.

-No te incumbe, Malfoy- respondí secamente sin mirarlo, sabía que si lo miraba a esos ojos grises tan cautivadores., no podría mantener la calma.

No se cuanto tiempo paso luego. Lo único que se, es que sentí su mirada taladrandome mientras yo me ponía mi túnica sobre el atuendo muggle que llevaba puesto. Cuando terminé, me senté y antes de poder decir algo o hacer algo, el tren se detuvo haciendo que Malfoy cayera sobre mi falda. Un segundo después entró Albus, que al vernos en esa situación incomoda no tuvo mejor idea que echarse a reir como un loco desquiciado.

Rapidamente, Scorpius se incorporó y me dijo:

-Lo siento. Creo que deberiamos ir saliendo, ya nos detuvimos- y, ahora dirijiendose a Albus que seguía retorciendose de la risa, dijo- No se de que tanto te ries, Potter- golpeando el hombre de Albus con una mezcla de diversión y enojo.

-De nada en absoluto, Malfoy- dijo Albus algo íronico, sin dejar de reirse.

Ya nos encontrabamos haciendo una fila en medio del gran comedor. Había comenzado la ceremonía de selección. Estaba nerviosa, muy nerviosa. A mi lado estaba Dominique Weasley, mi prima y a su vez mi mejor amiga. Creo que ella se encontraba igual o hasta peor a mi. Su hermana, Victorie la observaba desde su mesa lo que hacía que Dom, se sintiera presionada. Comenzé a escuchar los nombres de mis futuros compañeros y las casas a las que habían sido enviados, entre ellos la hija de una familia amiga, Hayley Longbottom, quien fue elejida en Gryffindor para alegría de su padre, el profesor de herbología, Neville Lombottom. A ella la conocía ya que de pequeñas soliamos jugar con Dominique y Albus, su padre la traia a La Madriguera y se quedaba charlando con mis padres y Tío Harry. Era rubia con ojos verdes como los de su padre y delgada, si uno no la miraba detenidamente podía decir que se parecía a mi prima Victorie de pequeña.

De repente la voz de la profesora Sprout me saco de mis pensamientos:

-Malfoy, Scorpius Hyperion.

El aludido se encontraba delante mio, temblando y con miedo reflejo de sus ojos, camino hacia el sombrero. Este apenas todo su rubia cabellera anunció:

-¡Slytherin!

Scorpius emitió una sonrisa timida hacia donde estaba Albus y luego me miró, no más de un segundo. Lo suficiente para que me estremeciera.

Así pasaron más alumnos que luego de lo anunciado por el sombrero se dirijian a la mesa de sus casas.

-Potter, Albus Severus.

Mi primo me miro asustado y con mi mano le di un ligero empujoncito para que este pudiera arrancar. Cuando la profesora Sprout colocó el sombrero en la cabeza de Al, parecía estar hablando con mi primo por una extraña conección mental. Luego de unos minutos de espera, anunció:

-¡Slytherin!

El Gran Comedor se sumió en un extremo silencio mientras el pequeño Potter se dirijía a la mesa que le habían asignado.

Nadie dijo nada, hasta que llamaron al próximo alumno, que se restauro un poco la calma. Desde la fila, podía ver al mayor de los Potter, James, desde la mesa de Gryffindor, sorprendido ante la elección del sombrero.

Pronto, escuché:

-Weasley, Dominique.

Mi prima, con paso firme, se acercó hasta el sombrero, quien apenas tocó su cabello pelirrojo, la concidero material de Gryffindor. Mi prima, feliz, caminó hasta su mesa y se sento en medio de James y Fred, quienes, alegres, le dieron pequeñas palmadas en el hombro.

-Weasley, Rose.

Cuando comprendí que me llamaban a mí, caminé intentando parecer tranquila hasta el sombrero. Decidida. Cuando el sombrero se poso en mi cabeza comenze a escuchar como una voz que emergía de el, pero solo yo podía escuchar.

-_Huumm, una Weasley nuevamente, hija de heroes, del torpe Ronald Weasley y la asombrosa Hermione Granger. Como es obvio tienes una valentía que iguala a la de tus padres y veo que tienes un interesante talento para el Quidditch, podrías explotar ese potencial en Gryffindor. Debo conciderar que pareces un buen material de Ravelclaw: inteligencia, perseverancia y algo fria. Pero.. ¡Oh! Miren lo que tenemos aquí, corazón __**en**__ Slytherin, voluntad de Hufflepuff. Una niña realmente interesante. Pero ya se cual es tú lugar.- _y sin esperar más anuncio a viva voz- ¡Gryffindor!

Sentí una alegría incomprencible al saber la decición del sombrero. Al acercarme a la mesa, Dominique me señaló un lugar entre ella y Fred.

-Felicidades, Rosie- me dijo James al sentarme- ahora te podremos vigilar.- dijo guiñandome un ojo.

Nos pusimos a hablar animadamente con Dominique, hasta que senti que alguien me llamaba desde la mesa de Ravenclaw. Rapidamente divicé a Lorcan y Lissander Scamander saludandome desde su lugar.

-¡Hola, Rose!- me dijeron al unísono.

Les devolví el saludo con un gesto con la cabeza y seguí hablando con Dominique y Olivia Clarke una chica de nuestro mismo año, pelo castaño y ojos marron claro, que se había sumado a la conversación.

Al terminar el banquete, el prefecto de Gryffindor, un chico algo flacucho, de pelo negro y ojos color miel, nos dirijió hacia el retrato de la Dama Gorda, el cual se abrió para sorpresa de todos mis compañeros de primer año, al escuchar las palabras "tarta de melaza", nuestra nueva contraseña. Me alegré, al notar quienes eran mis compañeras de habitación: Dominique, Olivia, Hayley y Angelique Thomas, una chica de tez morocha, ojos marron claro y unos rizos finamente atados a una cola de cabello alta.

Ése fue el comienzo de mi vida en Hogwarts.


	2. Que rápido pasan los años

**Que rapido pasan los años.**

Me desperté más temprano de lo normal ese día. No había podido dormir ni un poco pensando en el día de ayer cuando el inutil de Scorpius Malfoy derramó su zumo de calabazas en mi falda a la hora del almuerzo y haciendo que prácticamente medio colegio se riera de mí. Ugh. Como lo odiaba. Mis compañeras de cuarto, como de constumbre en un día sabado, se encontraban durmiendo. Me bañé, me cambié y salí a la sala común. No había más que dos o tres alumnos de séptimo, estudiando para los EXTASIS.

Atravesé el retrato de la Dama Gorda y me dirijí a el Gran Comedor para desayunar. Estaba a punto de entrar cuando se me ocurrio otra mejor forma de pasar mi mañana. Camine lentamente por los pasillos de Howarts hasta llegar al límite del bosque prohibido. Allí me recoste en el pasto, cerre mis ojos y trate de focalizar mis pensamientos en algo que me despejara. Amaba ir a ese lugar, nadie sabia que me ocultaba allí cuando algo me preocupaba o necesitaba alejarme de todo el ruido de Hogwarts. Se habia vuelto un habito con el tiempo el ir allí y escuchar todo lo que venía de dentro del bosque prohibido. Era relajante y muchas veces me había quedado dormida allí. Era algo extraño lo que tenía ese lugar, era como si _sintiera_ lo que venia del bosque.

Ese sabado, 26 de octubre, ya hacía más de un mes que habían comenzado las clases y en Hogwarts todo aún seguía tranquilo, es decir, dentro de unos días sería el banquete de Halloween y todos sabiamos que luego de la comida la profesora Mc Gonnagall nos dejaba organizar un pequeño baile. El cual siempre dejaba rumores y chismes que contar al día siguiente. Como se habían vestido, quien fue con quien, bla, bla, bla. Eran algunas de las cosas de las que se hablaban. Como prefecta de Gryffindor, era mi deber participar de la orgnización y decoración del Gran Comedor, lo cual era bastante estresante. Mas aún teniendo a Malfoy como prefecto de Slytherin, quien se dedicaba a molestarme todo el rato en el cual nos juntabamos con los demas prefectos y Premios Anuales para poder deliverar que hariamos.

Por otra parte en el colegio me iba bien salvo, bueno, por Posiones y Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas. Por alguna razón tengo una fobia que me impide desarrollar esta última asignatura. Cada vez que veía un animal grande me paralizaba y generalmente me desmallaba luego. Era una alumna ejemplo en todas las otras asignaturas, era una digna hija de Granger, salvo por esas dos materias.

En posiones lo que tenía era algo hereditario. Los profesores y hasta los directivos me lo decian: era posible que hubiera heredado la inteligencia de mi madre pero en posiones tenía el "talento" de mi padre. Pero no me molestaba. En esta materia tenía la suerte de tener a mi querido primo, que al parecer había heredado el talento de su abuela, Lily Evans. También la influencia de su mejor amigo ayudaba. Scorpius Malfoy. Perfecto y a la vez insoportable. Scorpius tenía la capacidad de sacarme de quicio en menos de un segundo.

Desde primer año que peleabamos, creo que si no fuera por Albus quien llega a tiempo siempre que estamos a punto de lanzarnos una maldición, no seguiriamos vivos. Sin embargo, este principio de año comenze a sentir...no. No puede ser. ¿Sentir algo por ese idiota? No, yo no. ¡Rose Weasley! Saca esos pensamientos de tu mente. Solo porque cuando lo vez sientes un pequeños escalofrio no quiere significar nada, ¿cierto?. Merlin y Morgana ayudenme a sacar estos pensamientos de mi cabeza. Yo no era del tipo de chicas que estaba detras de el Slytherin. Debía admitir que tenía un buen cuerpo formado por el Quidditch pero su forma de ser era... irritante.

Me interrumpí en mis propios pensamientos al escuchar risas que se acercaban. Intenté parecer dormida, así quien pasara no me molestaría, pero mi plan no funciono. Sentí que dos personas se sentaban, una a cada lado mio.

-¿Estás despierta, pecas?- Si, el imbecil del que les hablaba me llamaba.

-Ahora si- dije de mal humor, sentándome en el pasto y reconociendo a la otra persona que lo acompañaba. Mi adorado primo, Albus Potter- y no me digas pecas, Malfoy- corté.

-Estabamos llendo al campo de Quidittch y Scorpius te vió aquí tirada y vinimos a ver si te pasaba algo- me dijo Albus señalando su escoba.

-Primero, Potter, no estaba "tirada", estaba descansando- añadí mirando las sonrisas burlonas en sus caras- ya que van hacia allá, les pediría si me pueden llevar hasta la cabaña de Hagrid que debo pedirle algo.

-De acuerdo- dijo mi primo y con una sonrisa picara añadió mientras se levantaba a buscar su escoba- Scorpius te llevará a ver a Hagrid. Yo debo ir al campo rápido, el capitán siempre debe llegar primero- y sin decir más se fue sin apenas dejarme reclamar.

Mire al rubio que estaba a mi lado que ahora se paraba, me hacía una tonta reverencia y me extendía la mano para que me levatara:

-¿Me permite, señorita Weasley?- dijo divertido.

-Claro, Malfoy- y sin más tome de su mano, pero antes de que el pudiera jalar, lo tire contra mi, dejandolo en el piso y yo retorciendome de la risa.

-Muy graciosa, comadreja- dijo con fastidio , mientras se limpiaba la túnica y se paraba ahora si, a buscar su escoba.

-De nada, hurón.

-Orgullosa.

-Altanero.

-Mal humorada.

-Molesto.

-Infantil.

-Ya basta, esto es inútil- siempre terminábamos en lo mismo. Era una pelea estúpida.

-Dices que es inútil, por que no tienes nada que decir ante mi perfecta personalidad- dijo mientras montaba su escoba y me hacía señas para que montara detras de él. No veía su cara pero estaba segura de que estaba sonriendo. Odiaba esa estúpida sonrisa arrogante que tenía.

-¿Perfecta? Ya quisieras- le respondi mientras me subía. Un escalofrio recorrió mi cuerpo cuando me aferre de su cintura en el instante de el ascenso de la Nimbus 3000. No, Rose. Solo debe ser el hecho de que nunca había volado de a dos en una escoba. Si. Debe ser eso. Oh no. Yo si habia volado asi con mi tío Bill. Osea que solo podía significar que...

-¿No te gusta volar, Weasley?- preguntó al darse cuenta de mi forma de temblar mientras volábamos.

-_Amo _volar, Malfoy. Solo que prefiero conducir yo.- conteste aún malhumorada.

-Entonces vamos a jugar- en ese momento, en mi mente lo maldecí en mil idiomas. Descendió en picada y luego volvió a ascender a toda velocidad para luego frenar de tal forma que casi vuelo fuera de la escoba si no fuera por estar agarrada a su cintura como si fuera lo único que me mantendría viva.

-Tengo costillas, Weasley- dijo con una mueca de dolor. Me solté, avergonzada y con mis mejillas del color me mi cabello. Baje de la escoba y fui hasta la cabaña de Hagrid. Toqué tres veces y nadie salió por lo que decidí volver luego.

-No está.- comente apenada.

-¿Y a donde quieres que te lleve ahora?- preguntó divertido, volviendo a hacer la tonta reverencia. Ugh. Lo odio.

-A ningún lado, gracias- respondí cortantemente- Voy caminando al campo, **sola**, quiero hablar con Albus.

-Prometo llevarte a una velocidad normal- me dijo haciendo puchero con cara de niño de 5 años.

-Yo la puedo llevar- escuché esa voz por detras mio y me sobresalté, me di vuelta para encontrarme con la cara de mi mejor amigo. Lorcan Scarmeder, acompañado por su gemelo, Lyssander Scarmeder.

-¡Lorcan!- salude antes de abrazarlo hasta que no tuviera aire.

-Rosie, me imagino que Malfoy no te estará molestando, ¿cierto?- pregunto cuando al fin lo solté, y saludé a Lyssander con un beso en la mejilla.

-No la estoy molestando, Scarmeder, no te metas- respondió Scorpius, con un toque de...¿enojo? en su voz.

-Tranquilo, tranquilo, serpiente, le estaba hablando a ella- contestó Lorcan ya molesto.

-Basta- corté- ¿Qué hacian aquí, chicos?

-Veniamos a alimentar...

-A los gusamocos que Hagrid...

-Nos esta cuidando porque nuestra madre...

-Quiere uno para poder investigarlo con papá...

-Que siempre quizo uno.

-¿Y ustedes?

-¿Qué hacian solos?- terminaron con una sonrisa burlona ambos gemelos.

-Nada, Malfoy se ofreciá a llevarme al campo de Quiddittch para ir a ver a Al, Hagrid no está, ¿Quieren venir?- ofrecí.

-¡NO!- saltó Scorpius, y luego, algo avergonzado, retactandose dijo- digo, Hagrid debe de estar en el bosque con los centauros hablando, ya saben como es, le encanta charlar con esos animales.

-Claro, debe ser, bueno nos vamos a buscarlo, pecosa- dijo Lorcan dandome un beso en la frente. Odiaba que fuera tan alto.

-Nos vemos rubio-saludé- digo rubios- añadí mirando a Lyssander que se acercaba a saludarme con un timino beso en la mejilla.

-Nos veremos, Rose- se despidieron de Malfoy con apenas un gesto con la cabeza que Scorpius, digo Malfoy, no supo o no quiso contestar.

Cuando ya se habían alejado, mire a Scorpius que se hallaba ya en su escoba por partir.

-¡Eh! ¿No me ibas a llevar?- pregunté cuando ya se había elevado.

-No lo se, creí que no te apetecía volar conmigo- me dijo mientras volvia a bajar- Claro a menos que quieras abrazar mi musculoso abdomen- me dijo con una sonrisa de lado, haciendo que me ruburizara.

-Deja, tienes razón, prefiero caminar- le conteste y comenze a caminar en sentido contrario a donde estaba él para que no pudiera ver mi rostro.

-Espera- dijo agarrando mi brazo, haciendome dar la vuelta y dejandome a centimentros de él- ¿Porque yo no puedo llamarte pecosa y él si?

Me quedé dura, jamas creí que me iba a preguntar eso y menos tan cerca. Por unos segundos no supe que responderle, mis orejas estaban del color de mi cabello y no podía formular una palabra.

-Eeh... bueno él me lo dice por que me quiere, tú no me quieres, tú me odias- no supé como fui capaz de decir eso, me había salido del corazón y me di vuelta para seguir caminando, avergonzada, sin esperar respuesta. Pero para mi sorpresa si la había.

-¿Quién dijo que yo te odiaba?

Apesar de que todavía era de mañana, no desayuné, me escondí en mi habitación, ese día tenía mucho que pensar.

-¿Señorita Weasley me podría contestar?- dijo el profesor Binns sacándome de mis pensamientos. ¿Cómo era que ese hombre no se moría? Cierto. Era un fantasma. Ugh. Como odiaba esas clases de Historia de la Magia.

-Disculpe, profesor, ¿Cual fue su pregunta?- le dije lo más correcta que pude.

-Raro de usted volando en sus pensamientos. Lamento decirle que le sacaré 5 puntos a Gryffindor, es la tercera vez que le pregunto algo que no sabe responder, lo siento- me dijo serio. Me sentí avergonzada y más cuando el profesor eligió a Scorpius que contestara su pregunta.

-La muerte de Sir Nicholas fue en el año 1492.-contestó Scorpius con una sonrisa de lado mirandome arrogantemente.

-Exacto, señor Malfoy. 5 puntos para Slytherin.- dijo el profesor con una sonrisa. Continuó con su clase y al terminar nos dió para hacer una redacción de 2 pergaminos que explicaran la participación de los magos en la 2° guerra mundial muggle.

Estaba por volverme loca. Era lunes y Historia de la Magia era la segunda materia del día y aún asi, no lograba concentrarme. Seguía sintiendo la mirada del Slytherin, aún seguía pensando en lo que significaba lo que dijo el sabado. Es decir, ¿_Qué puede significar?_ No lo sabía. Merlín. Como odiaba a ese Malfoy.

En vez de almorzar, decidí quedarme en la biblioteca para poder terminar ese trabajo y no tener que hacerlo por la noche. llegué a la mesa en la que siempre me sentaba a estudiar, alejada del murmullo general, más bien cerca de la puerta que daba a la sección prohibida, allí nunca había alguien.

Deje mis cosas en una silla y comencé a pasear por entre los pasilllos de libros buscando algo relacionado con la segunda guerra muggle.

-Creo que ahi no deberías buscar, Weasley- me sobresalté cuando escuche su voz. Crei que estaba sola y que todos en el Gran Comedor. Otra vez el escalofrío que me producía su precencia. Ugh.

-Y yo creo que se lo que hago, Malfoy- le respondí cortante, sin mirarlo.

-No, no lo sabes- me dijo acercándose.

-¿Es que tu lo sabes todo?- dije con fastidio.

-Casualmente esto lo se- dijo con una sonrisa de arrogancia.

-Bien. ¿Donde se supone que debo buscar, Malfoy?- le dije ya, exasperada.

-Cuida tu tono, Weasley, una señorita no debe gritar en una biblioteca ¡AH!- grito cuando lo golpeé con un libro en su hombro.

-No grites, Malfoy. Eso no se hace en una biblioteca- le dije con una sonrisa burlona.

-Bien. Pudrete. Solo te dire algo. La sección relacionada con hechos importantes en la historia muggle esta en el pasillo 5 y tu por si no te das cuenta estas en el 10- me dijo señalando el número que permanecía arriba de la estantería. Me sonroje al darme cuenta que realmente tenía razón.

-Bien. Vete. Me molesta que estes aquí- le dije tratando no volver a mirarlo, ordenando algunos de los libros que había sacado.

- ¿Asi es como me tratarás? ¿Te intento ayudar con un trabajo y tu solo me hechas? ¿lo vez? no se ni siquiera que intento contigo, eres una orgullosa, Weasley- me dijo escupiendo sus palabras, más molesto que antes.

-Y tu un engreido decerebrado. Vete- le dije mirandolo. Fue _raro_ lo que paso luego. Él solo se me quedo mirando fijamente y no pude desifrar cual era el sentimiento que ocultaba esa mirada. Fue cuando me di cuenta que en el momento anterior cuando se había acercado, se encontraba muy cerca. _Muy._ Es decir, si yo lo deseara podía acortar los centimetros y practicamente besarlo. Ugh. Que feo pensamiento. Esperen. ¿Era tan feo el pensamiento?

Luego de unos minutos de mirarme con esos ojos grises tan frios color niebla, Scorpius dio media vuelta y se fue sin mirar atras dejandome helada y confundida. Jamás entendería los pensamientos del platinado.


End file.
